a first time for everything
by daisy-phillips
Summary: the truth you wanna know the truth i was jealous of you and elena it hurt so much to see you to together i though well maybe i deserved to be loved and held by someone even if it couldnt be you ... there happy " i was sobbing and he was frozen in shock
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. i dont own the vampire diaries or any of the chters except for mia and any other origanl characters. i have based damon on iam somerhalder not the damon from the book**

chapter one - the longing

My alarm went off I moved my hands around looking for the snooze button. there was a loud crash as my hand hit something and the alarm clock fell on the floor silencing the noise.I shrugged and pulled back quilt and groaned i really didn't want to go. i raided my closet till i found what i was looking for and i threw it down on my bed. looking in the mirror i sighed my hair was a mess i grabbed abrush and tryed to untangles my hair i had pale skin not fair pale with hazel eyes and rreddy brown hair and i was tiny i stood at a pathetic 4ft 7 everyone towered over me. after 10 minutes my hair began to tame and i was able to tie it back. then my phone bleeped it was my friend jessica

_**Hey hope you have good first day of school text me asap love you babe xx jess :* **_

I groaned now i had to start a new school great. i got dressed and applied my usual make up and made my way down stairs my mum had left for work but had left me my money on the side with a note _**working late dinner is on the freezer good luck love you mumxx **_i balled it up a threw it in the bin and left for school. the walk there wasn't long just boring and best to be avoided. i got in to school just as the bell rung i couldnt be late on my first day how would that look?. I began walking towards the main buliding i got some strange looks and noticed people whispering and pointing i just put my head down and spof hot air ed up hoping to get away form the staring eyes.

as i walked through the man officee a blast of hot air hit me full on in the face. the stern looking women behind the desk glared at me.

"how can i help you " her voice was sharp and brittle

" errrm hi my name is mia parker i start today" my voice was a barley above a whisper she handed me some papers and pointed towards the door i nooded and walked out side i looked at the papers and there was a time table and a map for first lesson i had calculas and i had no idea where it was i looked at the map and saw it was on the other side of the school i walked in what i hoped was the right direction. after walking round in cirles for 5 minutes i finally found my class i took a deep breathe and knocked.

"come in" i heard a voice say i walked in and the whole class stared at me and i could feel my cheek heating up and i looked down as the teacher told the class who i was. he poinnted to a empty desk at the back and i went and sat down. the students gazes follow me i sat down i took my pen and note book out and copied down of the board when i heard some one call my name i turned and a girl with blonde hair almost white and her eyes deep pools of blue. she was smiling and i smiled back.

"hi im elena nice to meet you, do you want to hang around with me i can show you where to go" i nodded her and thanked her. the bell rung out everyone piled out of the door she waited outside and made her way to a large group of people. when she arrived they all noticed me and stared.

"hey guys this is mia she is the new kid" waved towards the group with a shy smile i was greeted with a chorus of heys and hellos. i smiled again and leaned against the nearest locker maybe it wasnt gonna be that bad here. then i heard

" so mia where was you before mystic falls?"

i looked up and saw with out a doubt one of the most gourgoues boy ever. he had light brown hair which was perfectly quiffed and his eyes where deep green and gentle his face was chizeld to perfection and his lips were pulled up in to a smile it took me a moment to realise i was staring.

" oh miami " he nodded and his smile grew.

" nice well im stefan salvatore if you need anything dont hesatate to ask" i smiled and felt the blood rush to my cheeks as he held his hand out for me to shake. i took his hand and it was warm i felt myself blushing agin as i dropped my hand and gaze to the floor. i met everyone there was a blonde boy called matt he was sweet and very good looking, then there was bonnie and caroline they were both tall with tanned skin bonnie had black hair whereas caoline had blonde hair they both looked at me skepticly. then the bell went i got my map and time table out i had musical theatre i sighed.

" so what lesson do you have" i looked up and stefan was leaning against a locker looking down at me there was barely 1 foot between us i blushed.

"errm musical theatre with mrs adams"

" oh i have her aswell do you wanna walk with me " i nooded and felt my self blush again i couldnt believe how many time i had. he hugged elena and gestured for me to walk. A i walked i noticed everyone was staring at me i looked down and tried to ignore them.

" mia watch out" i heard stefans voice i looked up and smashed in to someones chest i lost my balance and could feel my self falling backward, a pair of strong hand grasp my shoulders stopping me from falling over. i looked up and was met by a pair of ice blue eyes. i froze the face the eyes belonged to was breath taking he was gourgeous even next to stefan. his hair was pitch black and covered his head perfectly even though it was slightly ruffled it looked perfect and his lips were pulled in to a very sexy smirk.

" i am so sorry i wasnt looking were i was going" i felt like such an idiot.

" its okay" he removed his hands from my shoulders. Then stefan pulled me behind him and growled.

"calm down little brother she walked in to me " the boy i walked in to was stefans older brother? i guess i could see the slight simularites.

" just stay away from her damon" stefan said in a hostile tone. I touched stefans shoulder and he looked at me his face calmed instantly and he sighed.

" sorry lets get to class " he grabbed my wrist softly and pulled me past damon who winked at me. when we arrived at class mrs adams introduced me to everyone and told me to take a seat next stefan. i sat down and she started to explain how they were doing midsummer nights dream as the school play and she wanted everyone in the class to audtion and if we didnt we would have detention for the rest of the year.i groaned and heard stefan chuckle.

" so take it you dont like shakespeare?" i shook my head

" no i love shakespreare he is so amazing and inspreational it just the whole acting infront of people im not so keen on" he laughed it was musical then i heard the teacher say we was going to be trying some trust exersises she paired everyone up.

" okay james with clarke , grant you're with jones and savlvatore you can be with mia " i turned to him and he smiled slightly. the teacher designated everyone to diffrent places in the large hall and began to shout commands. I took a strand of my hair in my hand and began twisting it round in my fingers when stefan placed his hand over mine and tucked the strand behind my ear i froze and mt heat was beating so fast i could feel it in my ears.

" shall we ?" then i hear miss say that we had to fall back and depend on our partner to catch us. i turned around and stefan had his arms held out i moved closer and turned my back to him and let myself drop and sure enough his arms where there and they wrapped around my waist holding me close to him then mrs adams shouted to switch he let me go and i faced him and bit my lip he was huge compard to me in hieght i just about reached the middle of his chest he could see the hesitantion and smiled.

" if you want we can skip it " i shook my head and got in postion he moved closer and he dropped as i wrapped my arms around his waist i felt his wieght come down and i felt my feet slipping i kneww he could as he tried to stand up but it was to late i lost my footing completely andwe both fell backwards as i hit the floor i was crushed with all of his wieght, it knocked the wind out of me. stefan rolled of me and started laughing i looked at him and couldnt help but and also started laughing we was both in fits of giggles on the floor when mrs adams came over with a stern look shaking her head. when she aproached stefan stood up and held his hand out for me to take he pulled me up and the bell went. i grabbed my bag and made my way to my next class I had english with a mr gill.

I entered the class room and everyone was already seated the teacher lookedd at me and pointed at a empty desk at the back of the room i nodded and made my way i sat down and got my note book out of my bag and i heard the door open and a smooth voice

" sorry im late i got kept behind last lesson" i looked up and there was stefans older brother. david ? daniel? damon that was it damon and then his eyes flashed to mine and he smirked. i felt my cheeks heat up as he walked towards me at that moment i knew he sat in the seat next to me, he sat down and i tried to look at the teacher but i could feel his eyes looking at me.

" sorry to bother you but do you have a pen i could borrow " i looked up and damon was facing me i nodded and pulled a pen from my bag as he took the pen his hand brushed mine and my heart skipped a beat.

"thanks ..." he left of for me to tell him my name

"oh its mia , mia parker " he held out his hand and winked

" well mia im damon salvatore and it is a pleasure to meet your beautiful self " i blushed harder and tried to listen to the teacher but everytime i looked round his ice blue eyes were studying my face and when he saw me looking he just winked and smirked. the teacher stopped talking and told us to copy the notes damon took this as a chance to quiz me.

" so how come you moved ?" i looked up and smiled weakly.

" my parents got a job transfer and just couldnt say no " i made sure my tone was sarcastic and he chuckled

" you know i could give you a tour of mysic falls its not as boring as it looks so what do you say?" i hesatated and remembered how hostile stefan was to him but i did need someone to show me around.

" umm sure that would be great thanks" he smiled and said

"okay meet me in the parking lot after school and we can start" just then the bell went and he was up and out of the door before anyone who could say anything. i walked outside and elena was standing against the wall smiling.

" hi i thought id meet you and show you where the cafatirea is" i smilled back at her

"aww thanks elena " she took my wrist and began to pull me through the crowd of people. when we arrived everyone was already sitting down in deep conversation but when they saw me approach there attention was turned to me. i smiled shyly

"hey everyone so what you talking about?" a strongly build blond boy with dark eyes smiled warmly

"oh just about going to see a movie this weekend you should come, im matt by the way" he held out his hand and i took it he squeezed my hand before letting go. i took a seat nest to bonnie she was excited because now i was here she wasn't the smallest anymore everyone laughed her comment which made her face glow a bright red. i smiled sypatheticly but she had a point i was the smallest here proberly the smallest in the school.

After last lesson i made my way to the car park to meet damon i had to admit i was a bit nervous he was so gorgeous and tall and i could tell most of the girls in the school where after him as i walked in to the car park i saw him instantly he was leaning against a black ferrarri and when he saw me he smirked and stood up staight. i walked over to him and his eyes looked me over from head to toe and felt uneasy maybe this was a bad idea. when i apprached him he looked down at me and smiled brightly.

" you ready to go_ tesoro _theres a lot for you to see" i nodded and wondered what _tesoro _ment. he held open the car door for me and i slid in. when he got in i pulled my seat belt over myself and i swear he laughed.

" so where are you taking me ?" i asked quitely.

" to one of my favorite places in mystic falls" i nodded and stared out the wiindow it just occured to me that i was in a car with a total stranger and yet i felt comfatable. he turned the engine off and got out of the car before i had a chance to take my seatbelt off my door was open and damon had his hand held towards me. i took it without thnking and he led me through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

He stopped under a tree and i looked up at him

" so this is you favorite placed, the middle of no where under a tree" he laughed and looked down at me

" no sirocco its in the tree but i thought maybe you would need some help climbing as you are such a petite creature" i froze he wanted me to climb a tree and wait did he just call me petite that was just a polite was of saying small granted i was small but i dint need him to say it. i narrowed my eyes at him and this seem to amuse him. i turned to face the tree and bit my thumb as i planned my route up.

there was a slight dip in the trunk of the tree so i placed my foot in the gap i pushed my self of the floor and grabbed the branch above my head and balanced my self before pulling my self onto it i sat with my legs dangling over one side and looked down to Damon who was watching with a amusing smirk on his face.

" you coming pretty boy" i was shocked with my new found confidence and by the looks so was he. he shook his head and stood under the branch i was on all he had to do was jump and he was holding on to the branch and pulling him self on the my branch he sat opposite me and smiled

" not bad for a small girl" he snickered as he said this . i scoffed loudly

" I'm not that small actually" he smiled at this and nodded with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"oh il mio angioletto i beg to differ you are very small and fragile its just so cute" i glowered at him a stood up climbing to the next branch i continued to do this and Damon followed till we was near the top . just as i sat down in it my phone began to ring. I sighed and reached in to my back pocket but it wasn't there and below me i heard Damon

" so who is Jake and i wonder how he would react to me answering your phone" i froze Jake was my step-dad he would go crazy if a boy answered my phone and i would be grounded for months.

"Damon please that my step dad and he will murderer me literally let me just tell him I'm out with mates please " i did my best at a pouty face and i worked he held the phone up to me i took it and when i awnsered it i was greeted with

amileia where hell are you i get back from work and the house is empty

calm down Jake I'm just out with some friend is met today

did you not think to call your mother or me we have been going out of our minds he barked down the phone

i know I'm sorry I'll be home soon

you bet your ass you will be and you are in so much trouble when you get in. the line went dead and i placed my phone in my pocket and looked down at Damon

"sorry i have to go home do you mind giving me a lift." he shook his head and began to descend the tree i followed him till i got to the bottom branch i sat down and got ready to jump to the floor but i was grabbed backwards by a strong pair of hands and placed on the floor i looked up and Damon was smiling triumphantly wise of m pushed away from him and began striding towards the car shouting back

" I'm not child i can do it on my own gosh" he laughed behind me and i thought i heard him mutter ' you sure about that "

i hated it when people treat me like child because of my size. he unlocked the car as he approached and we both climbed in the car and it was a silent ride apart from me telling him the directions to my house when we pulled up i took my seat belt off and turned to Damon

" thank you for today was mostly enjoyable and thank you for the lift home" i got out i began walking but bumped in to something i looked up to see daemons chest i craned my head back further to looked at his face and he looked down and me and he looked deep in thought like he was trying to find the right words to say to me just then my front door opened and Jake barked

" Emilia Sarah rose Genevieve parker get in this house this moment" crap i knew i was in trouble when he said my whole name with out thinking i stood on my tip toes and kissed Damon on the cheek his eyes widened in surprise as i murmured

"thank you again " i walked in to the house still in shock i had just kissed Damon Salvatore a boy i didn't even know on the cheek. i walked straight past Jake and into my room i really couldn't be bothered with getting told off. i got undressed and in to the shower the hot water relaxed me and i climbed out and i heard Jake shout up

"I'm going to get your mum and we are having dinner i want you in bed by the time we get back" i shook my head and flopped down on my bed grabbing my favorite book The fallen. I had read it at least 10 times. i turned off my light and fell asleep.

I woke up the following morning and began getting ready i decided to wear a new outfit i had brought the week before it was a red tank top with blue denim shot and red peep toe heels i was hoping to add some height i let my hair hang in loose curls and i made sure my eyes were smoky and my lips matched my heels. i checked my reflection before leaving then made my way to school. when i arrived i noticed Elena and Stefan getting out a car i walked up to them and as they saw me approach Elena wolf whistled

" you look hot girl, who you trying to impress" i blushed

"no one just thought I'd try something different"the bell went and i looked at my classes i had English first and i didn't want to face Damon but how would it look me bunking on my second day. i walked in to English late and Damon's eyes widened then narrowed and his lips pulled in to his smirk. i sat down next to him and just as i sat i heard his voice.

"well il mio angioletto you look simply mouth watering " i groan and he chuckled

" if you don't mind me asking what does il mio angioletto mean ?" this seemed to through him for a moment he opened his mouth to speak when Mr gill called the class to attention this made him smile.

" this isn't over " i hissed and he just laughed. at the end of lesson he got up to leave but i blocked his way.

"okay Salvatore spill" he looked down and me and shook his head

"i don't think i will il mio angioletto " i narrowed my eyes and stamped my foot

" then I'm not moving " i smiled to myself feeling proud to have stood up for myself when all of a sudden he bent over and pushed his shoulder to my waist hooked his arms around my bare legs and stood up i was hitting him in the back and everyone in the corridor was was laughing us.

"okay Damon you've made you point put me down please" he just shrugged and continued walking until i heard him say

" little brother i believe she belongs to you" i heard Stefan gasp and suddenly i was stood facing Damon i crossed my arms on my chest and so did he except he looked more menacing.

"who do you think you are? do you think you can just pick anyone up you please ? well i have news for you pretty boy you messed with the wrong person" with that i trod on his toe with my heel as hard as i could and he winced .then he bent in and i felt his voice in my ear

"game on little girl" i shivered at the feel of his breath then he walked off. i let out a deep breath and turned towards everyone staring Stefan grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from everyone he was surprisngly strong.

" are you okay ? did he hurt you?" i shook my head.

"I'm fine just a bit shaken " i looked down and could feel tears starting to brim over i don't know why i was crying it was so pointless i felt Stefan arms wound round my waist and pull me in to a hug i buried my face in his shoulder and i started crying i don't know why i just did and Stefan held me tighter then the next lesson bell went and i pulled away and wiped under my eyes.

" I'm so sorry i must be embarrassing you " he shook his head and smiled gently at me.

"don't apologies its fine now come on we have musical theatre." he wiped a stray tear from my cheek and pulled my mouth into a smile.

"much better" he pulled me through the crowds and in to class. we got the scripts today and she told us to chose the parts we would audition for. i flicked through the script and tried to find a low key role. one that didn't have a lot of lines when i heard Stefan voice in my ear.

" i think you would be perfect for Juliet " i looked back and his face was inches away from mine i smiled at him and leaned my forehead against his and whispered

"well only if you be my Romeo Mr Salvatore " i felt my breathing pick up a notched as he moved back. i took my script and tried to block out my face then i heard him

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it 's much to do with hate, but more with , then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Miss-shaped chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. thou not laugh?" I stared at him and began to clap.

" your so amazing I'm think i just fell in love with you " he nudged me and winked

" your turn Mia" i blushed and found my scene i wanted to act i took a deep breathe and started

"Romeo Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo ? deny thy father and refuse thy name ; or if thou wilt not be my sworn love and ill no longer be a Capulet" i stopped and looked up at him he smiled just then the bell rung out and miss shouted we had to research Shakespeare and write a essay on him and his plays i groaned and placed the script in my bag and went to stand up when he placed his hand on my shoulder i turned to face him and looked uneasy.

" i was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to mine tonight and i could help you with the homework" i was shocked maybe one of the most gorgeous boys in America was inviting me round his house his face became worried and i struggled to get my thoughts together.

"yeah thanks Stefan that would be great" i smiled and so did he

"okay I'll meet you after school " i nodded and hugged him he seemed surprised but then hugged me back we stayed like it for a moment then i pulled back and waved walking to my next class. it was a blur and when i walked out i bumped in to something then i heard.

" well aren't you just the clutz i was looking for " i looked up and Damon was looming over me i narrowed my eyes and tried to side step him but he mimicked my motion.

"Damon get out of my way now" he just grinned and moved closer i moved back and soon i was pinned against the wall i looked down and gulped

"now my little buttercup i wanted to apologies for my behavior earlier it was most ungentlemanly like " i looked at him and he smirked.

" well i don't accept now please move i need to meet Elena " he shook his head and leaned in closer till his lips were a centimeter from mine and murmured

"make me little girl" then my instinct took over and i bent my knee and thrust it it with all my strength between his legs he doubled over almost instantly and i took it as my chance to run not before i shouted back

"not bad for a little girl huh !" i walked into the canteen and Stefan walked over to me i saw something flash in Elena's eyes and it made me become uneasy.

"you okay Mia you look scared" i shook my head and started biting my nails

" i just hit your brother in the groin and think ... he is gonna kill me " Stefan tried not to smile and hugged me i could feel him shaking with laughter and i pulled back and put my hand on my hips

" Stefan Salvatore this is so not funny" just then the door of the canteen swung open and smacked against the wall everyone shut up and turned to the direction and Damon stood there pure anger on his face i grabbed Stefan hand and backed into him.

" don't worry just stand behind me" i did as he asked but kept a firm hold on his hand Damon walked towards Stefan and stopped a few feet away from him

"you stupid little friend made a big mistake today" i flinched at his tone of voice and Stefan squeezed my hand he stepped closer and Stefan made no effort to move soon they were a breath apart

" little brother i suggest you move unless you want to taste you teeth" Stefan stood his ground Damon's hand formed a fist and he pulled it back. without thinking i stood in front of Stefan just as the fist came flying it stopped just a few millimeters away. Stefan tried to pull me back behind him but i shrugged him of and closed the distance between me and Damon. he looked down at me the anger was clear in his eyes i took a deep breath and started

" i don't know who you think you are you aren't this big boy who everyone is scared of your just a coward who thinks just because he is good looking can charm his way through life but your wrong and i can't believe some one so sweet could be related to such a sexist egotistical animal like you and i suggest you take you little group of apes and leave me alone" i couldn't believe i just said that but it was to late i saw his hands curl in to a fist and i couldn't help my self " what you gonna hit a girl because thats gonna make you cool" with that he walked away. i turn and faced the rest of the canteen and they were staring at me i turned to leave but Stefan caught my elbow.

" are you alright Mia" i nodded and pulled my elbow from him

" ill see you after school. is it still okay if i come tonight ?" he nodded and i saw Elena's eyes narrow . i tilled my head to the side slightly as if to get a better look at him and he became nervous and i murmured " your amazing Stefan don't you ever forget it." i turned away and walked to the libary just to get away from everyone i sat down and got my book out when a shadow cast over me blocking out the light i looked up in to ice blue eyes which where hard with anger i shrank back in to the chair as he placed his hand on each of the arms blocking me in. i knew he could see the fear in my eyes because he started smiling my body started trembling as his face edged closer i looked a the desk and the librarian was no where to be seen.

" its just me and you mia no one is around " his voice was like velvety smooth but there was a edge to it. i tried to sit forward but he shook his head and laughed " i must say i am amazed by you most of the other girl here do anything i want anytime i want "i opened my mouth and he placed two fingers over my lips silencing me " no you had your say now you listen to me " i swallowed loudly and nodded my head slowly not breaking his gaze. then the bell went and students started pouring out in tot he halls damon removed his hand and stroked my hair

" we will be seeing eachother very soon mia" and with that he walked off my heart was crashing in my chest and i coudn't breath i gott up and made my way to last lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

i walked in and elena was glaring at me with her blue eyes i looked away and sat down. i had only been here todays and everyone seemed to hate me. my phone bleeped and i looked at it the screen read

' **me and your mum are goin away wont be back for a week money is in the account stay out of trouble Jake '**

I groaned. great a week alone was gonna be so boring. the lesson flew by and when the final bell rung out i stood up but elena blocked my way and said " whats going on with you and stefan and dont tell me nothing because ive seen the way he looks at you " i just stared at her this could not be happening why did this always happen but as far as i knew she wasnt with stefan maybe i was wrong but i didnt have time care i had to meet stefan. i stepped past her and out of the class room. i walked in to the parking lot and instantly saw stefan he was leaning against his car looking at his phone.

As i approached him he looked up and began to grin i felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as he stood up straight.

"how are you mia you dont look so happy " i avoided his gaze and began playing with my hair he stepped closer and took my hand " Emilia look at me please " i looked in to his deep green eyes and felt my self being lost he began to lean in his lips slightly parted i wanted to lean in so bad but i couldn't i cleared my throat and said

"i dont think elena likes me she was giving me a funny look in class and at the end she came up to me and asked if we was together" his forehead creased and he shook his head stepping away from me and walked towards the car great i thought way to make it awkward. the drive was silent and as we pulled up to his house i gasped rather loudly it was massive. i saw his lips ull up into a smirk as i stared then i saw Damons ferrari and my face faltered i forgot he lived here stefan stopped the car and walked round to meet me i got out and couldnt take my eyes of the house. the inside was even more magfincent i gasped again and he chuckled

"come on mia the study is this way" he took my wrist and towed me forward . As we entered the study stefans phone began to ring he took it out and looked at the ID and said

" I've just gotta take this ill be back in a minute make yourself comfortable" i nodded and turned around and looked at the books there were so many i pick one up and began to study the blurb it was a vampire novel i shrugged and began flicking through the pages i heard some one clear their throat and i jump at least a foot in the air and dropped the book i turned and Stefan was leaning against the door frame smiling.

"oh god sorry so who was on the phone" he moved closer as i placed the book back after picking it up and sighed

"it was Elena asking me if i wanted to go out tomorrow " i felt my face fall slightly but i smiled and clapped

"yay thats good new so where are you gonna take her" he shrugged and told me that we should start work i nodded and sat down at the desk and he got out a big binder full of what looked like Shakespeare plays we began flicking through so i could choose the ones i wanted to write about. As we started to work his phone rang again i told him to take it asked him where the bathroom was. i walked out of the study and followed the directions the bathroom was amazing it had a red and black colour scheme i looked in the mirror and my hair had started to frizz i pulled the hair band off my wrist and tied my hair in to a messy bun. i heard the door close behind me and i turned to see Damon leaning casually against the door blocking me from escaping.

" i told you i would be seeing you soon Mia" he took a step closer and i backed into the wall thinking it wasn't my best idea because he kept moving till we was a few inches apart. he brought his hands up either side of my face trapping me between him and the tiled wall. " not so brave now are you Mia" i put my hand on his chest and instantly regretted it when he growled. his eyes were cold and hard and he removed one of his hands and grabbed my wrist he pulled it above my head and did the same thing with my other hand then restrained them both in one and with his other hand he stroked the side of my face and i could feel my eyes filling with tears i closed my eyes to try and hide them but he moved his mouth to my ear and hissed

" now now the brave Mia isn't crying is she? open you eyes i wanna see your lovely green gems" he chuckled. my eyes snapped open and i glared at him.

" why don't you fuck off Damon" he smiled widely at this and laughed

" watch your mouth thats not very lady like is it " i twisted my head from his gaze and he grabbed my chin roughly and made me look at him " i said it isn't very lady like is it Mia?" i shook my head and mumbled sorry and he released my chin then very lightly placed his lips on mine i froze and my eyes widened he pulled back and let my arms go they fell limply to my sides .

" bye Mia have a good night see you around" with that he left i looked in the mirror again and tried to make myself look normal as i walked back into the study i cleared my throat and Stefan looked at me with a puzzled expression

" errm i got a call from my mum and she said i needed to get home sorry could we continue this another day" he nodded and stood up

" ill drop you home " i nodded and thanked him as we walked to the car i realised i was cold and shivered i turned to see Stefan taking of his jumper i looked at him and he passed it to me i shook my head but he instead " look you only wearing shorts and a tank top " i took the jumper and placed it over my head it came to my mid thigh and he laughed. we got in the car and the ride was silent except when i told him how to get there when we arrived i thanked him and ran in doors and straight to my room i couldn't help but cry.

the following morning i awoke to an empty house i hated being alone. i decided that i was going to go and have a look down town. i would have to walk and i had no idea where it was i got dressed and walked out the door in a hope to find the town. after an hour i found it and there were a wide variety of shops i spent most of the day there a brought some new shoes, some shirts and new underwear. i began walking out when the sky turned a dark shade of grey and ran started to pour i froze as the cold water hit me i shrieked and mumbled

"you have got to be kidding me" it was sunny one minute then pouring with rain. i started to walk in the down pour i was already soaked through so i thought there is no point in not now. as she walked it got darker and colder and i realised i was lost. I was about to get my phone and call a taxi when a car beeped and i turned to see a black Ferrari i started walking again and it slowed next to me and the automatic window lowered Damon leaned across his hand still in the wheel

" Mia get in the car your soaked" i ignored him and continued to walk " Mia if you don't get in the car this instant i will drag you in myself" his voice was light but had a threatening note i shrugged and i heard the car screech to a stop i turned around to see Damon getting out i don't know why i did but i ran it seemed smart at the time but got about 10 steps away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled my back i tried to break out of the grip but it was like steel. so i bit him and he let go but then grabbed my waist and lifted me off the floor and walked me back to his car he placed me in and closed the door i tried to open it but he had out child lock on i sat back and huffed he sat down and was rubbing his hand were i had bit him.

the drive was long and he kept trying to make a i just put my earphones in tried to ignore him after 5 minutes he pulled my earphones out and made me look at him he looked hesitant as if he was thinking really hard about what he was going to say but i cut in

" okay what is your problem one day your nice then your pinning me to a wall kissing me with out my permission then your offering to take me home in the rain your confusing me" he shook his head and stopped the car i froze as he locked the doors and turned towards me.

" look Mia you need to stop being difficult its getting old" i turned to look at him and raised my voice

" no Damon whats getting old is you stalking me so i suggest you unlock these doors and let me out this instant" he just smiled and restarted the car i was relived when we pulled up outside my house he got out and opened my door i stormed past him and deliberately stomped on his foot he hissed and i couldn't help but smirk.

"your welcome" i heard him shout

"oh give it a rest you ignorant bastard" all of a sudden i was pinned against the wall and my bags were on the floor in front of me and Damon towered over me and was furious i was truly scared of him he looked like a murderer. I opened my mouth to shout for help but he clamped his hand over my mouth and snarled

"you will not talk to me like that ever and your not going to scream when i take my hand away okay" i nodded my eyes wide with fear he took his hand from my mouth and smirked. he stepped backwards and i bent down to pick my bags up off the floor but they were gone i looked up and Damon had them in his hand holing them over his head i walked up to him and glared

"give me my bag this instant Damon" he smiled wider and shook his head

"you want it your gonna have to work for it little one" i stomped my foot looking like a child and shrieked. i pushed him and walked into my house leaving him outside with the bag. a few minutes later i heard a knock at the door i yanked it open and Damon was standing there trying not to laugh i went to slam the door but he shoved his foot in the way and tutted

"is that anyway to treat your guest" i laughed and tried to push the door again but it wouldn't budge.

"a guest implys you have been invited" he shrugged moved away from the door i slammed it closed and looked out of the window he was looking at my bags. i had totally forgot he had them i banged the window and and he looked and smirked opening the first one and took out my new shirt, smiled and put it back in the bag then he looked at the smallest bag and i froze that was my underwear.i ripped the door open and ran towards him and went to snatch the bag out of his hand but he was to quick before i could even try to grab the bag he held it above his head

" okay that not fair I'm short so cant use that " he looked down and shrugged

"isn't my fault your vertically challenged and rude is it?" i narrowed my eyes and reached for the bag again and he laughed. little did he know i could make myself cry on demand so i began to let the water brim over my eyes and looked down composing my face into a pout. i began to whimper and looked back at him he was shocked to see i was crying my plan was working he lowered the bag and as soon as it was in my reach i grabbed it and my other bags and ran at full speed towards the house. I closed the door just in time and he pounded on the door .

" you little..." he couldn't think of a work and i giggled he growled " open the door Mia i think you forgot something" i looked through the peep hole and he was holding my mobile phone i patted my pockets and sighed he had got me " i opened the door and he turned to face me he looked down at me and moved closer i automatically backed away

"give me my phone Damon this just got serious"he shrugged

" let me in and ill give it to you" i huffed

"fine come in you arse" he laughed and walked pasy me throwing my phone i caught it just about and he walked over to my sofa and jumped down " don't jump down on my sofa do you not have any manners" i blushed i sounded like my mother he just laughed and patted the space next to him i ignored him and walked past but he grabbed me and pulled me in his lap i began and to wiggle and struggle to get off when he tightened his grip and whispered in my ear

" if i was you i would stop moving around on me its quite exciting " i froze as i got the double meaning in his words and he moved his mouth closer to my ear and blew in my ear i shivered and he seemed pleased at that and began lightly nibbling on my lob. it felt so nice but it was wrong i shook my head

"stop Damon let me go" to my surprise he did what i asked i got off and turned to face home his face was slightly vulnerable before he smirked again i walked to my bags and picked them up i turned and he was infront of me i had to crane my neck "yes Damon what do you want " he looked down at me and smiled slightly

"whats in that bag " i placed it behind my back and shrugged and he grabbed it taking out the new lacy underwear i had brought i froze and he laughed. he continued looking and my face became a bright red " oh my Mia didn't pin you for lacy " i grabbed them out of his hand and shoved them back in the bag. i took them in to the kitchen and made my self a drink i turned to Damon

" do you want a drink or something" he turned to me holding a picture of me and all my friends. he shook his head and looked back the photo he was staring at it trying as if he was trying to look for something. i walked to him and took the picture from him it was taken a week before i left. i hadnt really thought much about them since i arrived but now i felt my heart throb as my happiness began to shut down and was replaced with sadness and regret. i smiled weakly as i remembered what had happened that day.

my friend James had suggested we go to the lake even though it was freezing and they all pressured me to go telling me you only live once. when we arrived they began to strip and i backed away there was no way i was doing that so they all sat with me and when i told them i was moving we all cried even the boys and then they said lets take a picture of our favourite place. it was a great day and made me realise how much i loved them. then my phone rung snapping me out of my memory i slid it up and was greeted by stefans voice.

hey Mia , the date with Elena was great i think i really like her

thats great Stefan it really is you two really suit you should ask her out again

yeah i will anyway i better go I'm just getting in the car talk to you later bye

he was gone before i even got a chance to say bye . i took a deep breath and remembered Damon was standing next to me

"so what did my runt of a brother want" i shrugged and sat down on the arm chair. i closed my eyes and tried to just forget everything when i opened my eyes Damon was right infront in me and blocking me in once again and like before i shrank away from his body and looked him in the eyes they were beautiful and enchanting i felt my self leaning towards him as if i needed to be closer but i stopped myself and he moved back suddenly like he had been shocked. i stood up and walked towards him this time he backed into the wall i reached up on my tiptoes and cradled his cheek

"are you okay" he looked me dead in the eyes and they went dark he grabbed my hand and ripped it from his face and twisted it i felt like it was going to snap he pulled me closer so he could whisper

" don't ever touch me do you understand you insignificant little rat" then he pushed me away with such a force that landed me on the floor.i looked up and couldn't help the tears that threatened to over flow his face seemed gentle for a moment then it was cold again and he began walking to the door but not before he shouted back "and stay away from my brother if not i swear you will wish you stayed in Miami" i just sat there and didn't move i was sat there atleast ten minutes after he left then my phone rang it was Stefan again i rejected it and stood up taking my bags to my room it then dawned on me i hadnt eaten all day.

I opened the cupboards and pulled out a cuppa soup and settles down to my favourite film wondering how i was going to avoid Stefan without making it obvious. my Stefan rang me 3 more times after i still rejected it. i was starting to drift in to sleep when there was a pounding on my front door. i walked over and looked through the peep hole and instantly dropped to the floor it was Stefan. i crawled along the floor and turned the telly off when i heard

"Amelia i know you are in there is everything okay" i held my breathe and covered my mouth "if you don't answer in the nest 2 minutes in gonna bust the door in " i ran to the door and chained so it only opened a small bit i made my voice sound thick with sleep

"yeah what do you want" he stared at my face and i knew he knew i hadnt been asleep

"look is everything okay you have been dodging my calls " i nodded

"yeah my phones just been acting up sorry but not to worry you and as you can see I'm fine so good night" i slammed the door and slid down the door and covered my face this could not be happening he knocked softer but ignored it. then i heard the car pull away i walked in to my room and layed down. my mind was full of problems but i closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

i was woken up by a car horn i jumped and ended up on the floor i stood up and ripped open my curtains and Stefan was standing out side with a coffee cup and a paper bag he also had a big sign that said ' please let me in P.S sorry if i woke you up' i smiled at him and walked down the stairs slowly i opened the door a crack and popped my head out with an uneasy smile.

"come in then quick its cold"

he walked over to me and pulled me in to his arms as they wound round my waist i realised i was only wearing a large t-shirt and my underwear. i pulled away and blushed then he seemed to catch on and he stepped away as well.

"errm I'm just gonna go get changed make yourself comfortable" i went upstairs and through on my jogging bottoms and jumper i walked down stairs and he was sitting on my favourite chair deep in thought with his eyes closed. i snuck up behind him and just as i was about jump on him i heard

" don't do it Mia " i froze for a second and then jumped over his shoulder within a second i was on the floor and he was on top on me pinning me gently so i couldn't move. "i did warn you Mia and now you will pay the consequence" then he started tickling me a few minutes later i was in floods of tears and begging for mercy. when he finally let up and grabbed my waist and pulled me up. when we was standing up he looked down at me and a hint of a shy smile played on his lips then he looked up confused "I've only just remembered where are your parents " i shrugged

" they went away for the week" he frowned and stepped closer

"they left you alone for a week" i nodded slowly

" i am 16 i cant take care of myself" he placed his hand on my shoulder and i looked into his forest green eyes and he shook his head

"your just so small and delicate i don't like the thought of you alone in your house on your own" i smiled and before i could stop myself i said

"then why don't you stay with me" his eyes widened and so did mine then he walked over to the side and picked up the coffee cup and past it to me

"sorry it might be cold and its a deal ill just go home and get some clothes ill be back in half an hour" i just stood there i am so stupid i was meant to be staying away but instead i asked him to stay at mine for a week I'm dead if my parents or Damon find out. i looked at the coffee cup and then my phone went off i walked over and and placed my coffee down and picked my phone up i had a text from an unknown number my heart sped up as i read it.

i did warn you Mia just wait till your alone you will regret disobeying me...D

i chucked my phone down and ran to lock all my doors and windows and sat on the settee curled in a ball hoping Stefan would hurry up. just on cue Stefan knocked on my door i ran to answer it. i opened the door and Stefan was stood with a suitcase nearly as big as me i smiled widely

" how long are expecting to stay a week or a year" he looked down and began to fidget " I'm only kidding here let me talk it" he was about to protest but i covered his mouth and took the case which he was holding as soon and he let go it fell to the ground and took me with it i just burst in to laughed "should have seen that coming " he smiled and bent down next to me and brushed my hair from my face

"you need some help" i could tell he was trying not to laugh he pulled my hand from the suitcase and stood it up straight then he held a hand out to me i took it and in one swift movement he pulled me to my fee i had to stop myself smashing in to him. then he laughed

"you lighter than my suitcase don't you eat?" i pushed him away and stomped over to the front room and jumped down on the chair. "what did i say ?"

"i don't like people commenting on my size or how tiny i am" he walked over to the chair and bent down in front of me so his lush green eyes were equal with mine a shy smile crept on to his lips and he sighed. he tilted his head to the side

"but Mia you are tiny and you weigh less than my bag but you are so breath taking beautiful that no of that matters" i felt my cheeks heat up and i smiled brightly before throwing my arms around his neck nearly knocking him of his feet once he regained his balance he crushed me to is body lifting me off the floor then his hands moved to my thighs and i wrapped my legs around his waist and looked at him

"so when are you taking Elena out again" he smiled wider and began to sway from side to side taking me with him i laughed and so did he

"well thats the thing i don't know when or where to take her" i placed my forehead to his as i had the second day i met him and closed my eyes then i got it my eyes flew open and i bounced in his arms

" i have an idea i have an idea" i repeated this about 5 times when he covered my mouth

" am i gonna hear this idea" i nodded and he removed his hand.

"you should totally do a romantic dinner on a boat and have some dude play violin and you could totally make her feel like a princess or something" he crushed me to him and whispered

"that sounds perfect thank you Mia" i hugged him back "so do you wanna watch a movie i just got that new horror " he nodded and carried me to the chair and placed me down i ran to my room and got the disk when i came down Stefan was laying across my settee i placed the disk in and sat on the floor next to him. ten minutes in to the film i was covering my face i heard him Stefan chuckle and i glared at him. there was a loud bang in the film and i leaped onto him

"can i sit on you please Stefan" i pouted and he nodded pulling me out of his view so he could watch the film by the end i had my head tucked in to his shoulder and he was rubbing circles in my back trying to calm me down. i looked at my clock for the first time today and saw it was 5 the day had gone so quick. i pulled my head to look and him his eyes were wide.i rolled off him and grabbed my phone of the floor and dialled the number for Chinese as the dial tone started i looked at Stefan

"I'm getting dinner what do you eat" he told me and ordered it within ten minutes the food was here after arguing for the whole time i let Stefan pay. i groaned silently as i saw they gave us chop sticks i turned to Stefan who was using them flawlessly. i picked them up and after the 6the time of dropping my chicken i threw them down on the counter and cursed Stefan looked away from his food towards me and laughed

"need some help" he was still laughing and i glared at him then softened my gaze and nodded shyly it was so embarrassing i must seem like such a simpleton to him. he walked over to me and picked up my chopsticks i had thrown. " its easy all you have to do is place it between you thumb and forefinger then voilia" he picked up a piece of my food inbetween the sticks and placed it in my mouth "see easy" i smiled and looked down feeling the heat rush to my cheeks again. after dinner told Stefan i was going to jump in shower and he could get in after me.

the shower calmed my body and the hot water cleansed my skin i felt so relaxed when i got out i search for a matching pair of PJs. in the end i opted for a pair of blue cotton trousers and a white vest top.i shover my fluff socks on and towel dried my hair. i walked down and threw my clothes in the hamper.

"Stefan shower is free it third door on the right " he grabbed his suitcase and made he way up stairs nodding to me. i sat on the settee with my earphones in kinda bored i don't know how i was going to do this on my own I'm glad i asked Stefan just as i thought that he walked down the stairs were in a black v neck and grey cotton pyjama pants. his usually perfectly quaffed hair was flat across his head like brown satin it looked so soft i felt my mouth fall open but i didn't care he look perfect i saw him smirk and i looked away taking my earphones out.

"errrm d..d..did you find everything okay" i was stuttering like a obsessed fan i felt so embarrassed my whole face flushed red and he walked closer resting his cool hand on my roasting cheek he tilted his head to the side like earlier

"yes i did thank you " has cool breath made my head swim and then next thing everything went black. i could hear stefans voice in my ear

"Mia ... Mia wake up... can you hear me " just then i heard a growl i my head and a dark chuckle. my eyes flew open and i was no longer on the settee i was on my bed and i felt something cold on my forehead i tried to sit up but was stopped by soft but firm hands "oh no you don't you need to rest you just fainted " i flopped back and huffed i heard him laugh it was shaky i turned to face him his face was painted with worry it was hard to think i had only known this boy for four days he had already made such an impact on my life. i motioned with my hand for him to come closer till our faces were so close i could feel his breath i closed my eyes took a breath i opened my eyes and looked in to his eyes

"thank you for being here i know I'm not the easiest person" he shook his head and tried to protest i lifted my head slightly and placed my lips to his cheek i felt a spark go through me and i pulled away and closed my eyes i was so tired.

" you should sleep where am i staying" i sat up and walked towards the door i turned round

" come on " he followed me and i showed him to our guest room i got the blankets out of the cupboard and made the bed " there you if you need anything just ask me and ill get it. I'm just down the hall so you know" he nodded and bent down and very gently pressed his lips to my forehead my breathe caught in my throat.

"good night Mia " i nodded and walked out of the room my head spinning.i got in to bed and tried to make sense. did i like Stefan? but he like Elena my head hurt. i layed down and was swallowed unconiuisness.

i was in a field and it was peaceful when the blue sky turned dark and thunder clapped i jumped. i had the feeling someone was watching me. i heard a twig snap behind me and turned to look i saw a dark hooded figure standing there he was slowly moving towards me. i ran and ran until i fell down i turned and the figure was no where to be seen i stood up and started to run but smashed into something hard i looked up the persons face was covered but i saw a flash of white then in his hand i saw a glint of a blade and screamed.

i woke up panting in my room and Stefan ran in looking half asleep i sat up my chest heaving it was dream.

"is everything okay i heard you scream" i shook my head

" i just had a dream it felt so real " i felt tears starting to brim over and i couldn't get my breaths out quick enough. i think i was having a panic attack Stefan ran over to me and forced me to look at him

"its okay Mia I'm here nothing is going to hurt you i promise" i nodded and he wiped the stray tears from my cheek. he told me to lay down and he layed next to me humming a calming tune i didn't know up i could feel my eye lids getting heavier but i didn't want to return to that field then stefans voice echoed in my hear 'I'm here nothing is going to hurt you i promise' so i gave in to my eyes and fell asleep next to Stefan. i woke up in the morning and he was still asleep i sat up careful not to wake him up and walked down stairs.

i was in the middle of cooking some bacon when i heard someone clear their throat i turned to see Stefan standing there looking like a god his brown hair slightly messy form sleep he was rubbing his eyes he looked so cute i turned back to the stove and grabbed a cup and the coffee mug i placed them on the counter and poured him a drink. he thanked me and sat on the stool taking the mug in his hand i smiled

"sorry for last night i really don't know what came over me " he smiled sympathetically

"hey don't worry everyone has bad dreams" i blushed and turned back to the bacon. i made us both breakfast and we sat ins silence while we ate the Stefan was first to speak "so what do you want to do today" i shrugged

"i don't mind i still haven't seen a lot " he nodded then snapped his fingers

"I've got it i want you dressed and downstairs you have 15 minutes starting now " i jumped up and ran upstairs i could hear him counting down and couldn't help but giggle. i ran down stairs and Stefan was sitting all dressed and ready. i walked up to him

"come on then slow coach" he looked at me and smiled standing to and taking my wrist pulling me forward towards his car. i got in and clipped my seat belt he started the car and turned on the radio. the drive was long and uneventful we arrived at a field i got out and turned to him "this is your idea of a fun day standing outside in a muddy field" he smiled widely and shook his head.

"no we just have to walk the rest of the way " i stared at him

"i am not walking through mud you can carry me on your back" he grimaced but in one swift movement threw me onto his back i clasp my self in place and laughed, the walk wasn't very long but the movement of his walking made my stomach turn. i layed my head on his shoulder and played with his ears "how much longer I'm bored" he smiled and jumped nearly knocking me off his back i shrieked and smacked him "don't do that "

"do what?... this?" and he jumped again i gripped his neck tighter. he laughed even more

" it not funny your going to pay for that" he shrugged his shoulders

"what you gonna do bite my ankles" i gasped the narrowed my eyes

"nope I'm gonna go this" and i licked from his ear to his chin he stopped immediately and turned his head to me

" you did not just do that Mia" i smiled widely and licked him again

" yep and i did it again, you actually taste really nice " i laughed but he just stood there "Stefan... Stefan " he just ignored me i shimmed round so i was clung around his front and his face was serious i froze. "look Stefan I'm sorry ... Stefan " he just stared through me like i wasn't there i tried to move me hands but fell back i grabbed his coat to steady my self i hid my face in his chest i could feel his heartbeat slow and steady "i am weally sowwy" i mumbled into his chest i felt it vibrate i looked up and he was laughing i gasped "i was actually worried i thought id pissed you off " he lifted me higher so we was eye to eye

" i could never be mad at you but one thing first" then he licked my cheek. i shivered and smiled "okay spin round to my back so we can continue " i did as he said and in no time we was at a lake it was beautiful i slid down from his back he bent down so i wouldn't have a long drop and when my feet touched the floor he covered my eyes "we have a little longer but you need to trust me " his voice was in my ear soft and gentle.

" i do " he led me forward after about 5 minutes he uncovered my eyes and i gasped it was a small cottage and next to it was a river which gleamed in the light i turned to him and saw a tear in his eyes "are you okay" he nodded

"yeah my parents used to bring me and Damon here when we was kids it just holds a lot of memories" i threw my arms around him and held him to me he buried his face in my neck i could feel the moisture from his eyes in my hair and i could feel my eyes brimming over

" oh Stefan I'm sorry " i pulled back and wiped his tears away something he had done for me many time. he took my hand and pulled me towards the house i intertwined our fingers so her knew i was there for him he squeezed it gently as we approached the front door. he got a key out and unlocked it we walked in i was breathless it was beautiful and undisturbed. he pulled me through in to what i assumed was the living area there was a large portrait of a man. women and two boys they were so happy and looked like they were in one of those old fashion photo places. there smiles were genuine i stared at the youngest boy with the greenest eyes i had ever seen i turned to Stefan and he was running his finger tracing the women face. she had green eyes much like stefans but she had the raven hair of Damon she was so beautiful. stefans face was stained with silent tears i squeezed his hand and he looked at me again. i walked towards him till we was a breath apart and stood on my tiptoes and very lightly pressed me lips against his. his hand left mine and went to shoulder and pushed me back i opened my eyes and say something in his eyes i stepped back and shook my head.

"Mia we cant" i just kept backing up of course he didn't want me had Elena the amazing Elena perfect in every way

"I'm sorry " i turned and ran tear steaming down my face i cant believe i just made a fool of my self like that. i could hear him calling me but i just continued running. before i knew it i was running in to a forest i kept getting deeper and it was to late before i realised i was lost i heard a crow scream and i jumped. a twig snapped and i turned to see where the sound came from as i turned back to the front i was pushed against a tree then i heard the voice i had been dreading

" why hello Mia its good to see you don't you agree" his breath blew in to my face. he moved in closer pinning me to the tree so i couldn't move "you see i did warn you what would happen if you didn't stay away from my brother and like the stupid little girl you are you ignored me so now you have to pay" i closed my eyes and waited for the blow to come but it didn't i opened my eyes and Damon was looking at me " why were you crying before"

" Stefan showed me you old family cottage and we..." i didn't have time to finish he exploded

" that good for nothing bastard took scum like you in to my parents house " he screamed and i jumped i had never been so scared his face was millimetres away form me i could feel the anger radiating from his skin but in his eyes i saw the same look i saw in stefans hurt ,loss ,guilt. with out thinking i placed my hand on his arm but he didn't pull away i looked him dead in the eye

" i know your hurting but you cant keep it bottled up it wont do any good " his face faltered for a second then even his eyes were angry

" a insignificant little rat like you is trying to tell me about pain don't worry you will feel pain of you own very soon you can count of that" he grabbed my wrist and twisted it like the other day but this time he didn't stop not until he hurt a sickening snap i froze and screamed in pain he smiled and moved closer he grabbed my other one and was about to do the same when we heard Stefan

"Mia! Mia! are you out here " i screamed again but it was silenced by Damon's hand he looked at and and in a deathly whisper said

"tell anyone this and you parents wont be coming home " i nodded and then he walked away i fell to the ground and sobbed until i felt a warm pair of arms embrace me he stood me up and took me wrist i hissed and he looked down at it his face drawn with horror

"Mia your wrist is broken how did this happen" i looked down and muttered

" i fell over and landed funny" i knew he didn't believe me but he didn't pressure me into telling he swept me up into his arms and began to walk back towards the car "look Stefan about before I'm sorry i shouldn't have..." he cut me off

"don't worry Mia right now all i care about is getting you to a hospital" i nodded and closed my eyes the pain was getting worse. sooner than i thought he put me down and opened my door i climbed in and tried to do my seatbelt again but i couldn't when he got in he leaned across me pulling it into the clasp "there you go " he smiled weakly and started the car way to go Mia make things worse i thought. the drive wasn't long but the pain had reached a point where it was unbearable and i couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes i wiped them away with my good hand and stared out the road. we arrived at the hospital and as soon as my feet touched the floor Stefan swept me up in to his arms again

" Stefan it my arm that broke not my leg , i can walk you know " he nodded and smiled

"yes i do know but I'm not letting you away from me i let you go for 5 minutes and you broke your arm " he looked deep in not my eyes telling me there were no arguments i leaned my head in to his chest as we walked in to the hospital he took me to the desk and told them they said it was a fifteen minute wait he walked to the chair and sat down i went to slid off his lap but he tightened his grip on me refusing to let me go. when we got called he finally put me down and let me walk in to the office. after one hour, 3 X- rays , and a plaster cast they let me leave. my mind was fuzzy because of the pain medication i got in the car and felt really sleepy but in a flash we was home i jumped out of the car but only got like two steps before the pavement flew towards me i closed my eyes but i felt a strong arm around my waist pulling me up i couldn't help but laugh. he carried me to bed and went in his own room him walking out was the last thing i remember.

i woke up in the morning with a head ache and my arm was itching i groaned loudly and jumped out of bed. i felt terrible my head hurt like there was no tomorrow i walked down stairs and tried to made a tea but i couldn't with the stupid cast on my wrist in the end i lost my temper and threw the cup and the wall it smashed in to pieces and i broke down i couldn't help but cry. i curled up in a ball hoping that this would be over soon. i heard a gasp and looked up Stefan was standing looking at me his green eyes wide with worry he walked over minding the gladd

" what the matter mia " i sniffed

" i couldnt make a cup of tea because of the cast" he hugged me close

"you could have asked me mia i wouldnt have minded you waking me up now im goin to carry you to the settee is that okay" i nodded weakly and he lifted me and walked me to the chair laying me down making sure he didnt knock my arm i closed my eyes as he carefull placed his lips to my head my heart throbbed and he walked into the kitchen to make my tea.


	4. Chapter 4

i stood up and told stefan i was going to get dressed i was about to walk up the stairs when he stopped me " how are you ment to get dressed with one hand" i groaned and contiued walking.

i managed to get in my underwear and top but i couldnt do up my jeans so opted for a cotton shorts i walked down stairs and spun around to show stefan

"see i can get dressed all on my own" he smiled and walked towards me clapping. his eyes wondered over my body and he smirked. looked away from his gaze but he contiuned to walk towards me

"well thats a shame i wouldnt mind helping " my mouth fell open, stefan was flirting with me i pushhed him back but he this only made him take me in his arms spinning me round. i couldnt stop laughing. when he placed my feet back on the ground i wrapped leg around one ofhis and pulled it so he would trip it worked he was laying on the floor in shock and i burst into fits of laughter. i laughed so much i felt tears coming down

" your fac...ccceee its pricessssss less" i was now on the floor rolling around my stomach hurt so much. all of a sudden i couldnt move i looked up and he was leaning over me his knees on my legs and he had my hands in his not using to much pressure on my plastered wrist then he did something i didnt see coming he moved his mouth to my neck and and began placing small butterfly kisses up towards my ear then he murmmered

"there is something about you it drives me crazy " his lips made there was to my cheek never leaving my skin trailing up my cheek then back down my neck i shivered then finally he moved his face to mine and our lips connected my eyes flew open and i was in bed. it was a dream

" did you sleep well" i shot up and saw damon sitting at the end of my bed i shuffled back trying to get away from him he just smiled and moved closer "hows the wrist" i looked at my arm and sure enough tha part wasnt a dream so that means i actually kissed stefan. my gaze darted back to damon who was walking closer to me he climbed on to my bed crawling closer smiling seductively. he stopped infront of me and took my plastered wrist softly in his hand he ran his fingers over the cast very softly the dropped it suddenly i hissed in pain and he laughed

"what do you want damon" i tried to make my voice strong but i was as weak and broken as my wrist he moved closer and i began to tremble

"well now that would be telling " he tapped my nose with his finger my eyes closed instanly and he could sense him moving closer till i felt his breath on my lips "open your eyes " i shook my head when he took my face in his hands "i said open your eyes" i slowlly opened my eyes and was ment with ice blue ones. i couldnt help but gasp and he smiled he ran his fingersthrough my hair softly i refused to let myself lean to his touch this man ahd snapped my wrist with out giving it a second thought. i took my face from his hand and pushed him away this only seemed to egde him one this time he climbed ontop of me and pinned me down i thrashed around trying to get out but he was too strong. after a few moments i gave in but he bent down " oh come on is that all you have i like it when you struggle" then i did what i did the second day i met him and swung my leg up inbetween his legs with in seconds he was rolled over in pain on the floor i flew out of my bed and out of my door. i ran into stefans room

"stefan ! stefan ! there was someone in my room help " he shot out of his bed and ran into my room i followed behind slowly my room was empty except from my window was wide open. he turned to me and opened his arms i walked shyly into them hugging on to his chest he rocked me back and forth mumbling soothing words after a while he pulled away slightly so he could look at me

" how your wrist feeling " i shrugged and lifted it up slightly

"its okay just heavy, hey how long did the doctors say it would take " he took my hand and stroked it softly much like damon had

" 6 weeks , you don't listen do you?" i shook me head groaning in to his chest 6 weeks with a cast on and it was my writing hand i was dreading school tomorrow. i pulled from his arms and pushed him out of my room he gave me a wierd look

" i have to get ready , unless you want to stay and watch the show " he shrugged and i pushed harder " okay thats it out you go" i closed the door and got changed it was hard but i mangaed with large amounts of pain when i was done i walked out and knocked on stefans door to let him know i was done i heard a muffled okay and i contued downstairs i pulled out too cups and filled the kettle i was about to place the tea bags in when i was pulled away i turned around and stefan shook his head

" you can rest ill make the tea " i pouted but agreed moving to sit on the counter watching his intently " what do you want for breakfast " he turned to me and i shrugged

"surprise me " he nodded and told me to go in the front room then i stomped off and heard him chuckle soon there was a mouth watering smell coming from the kitchen then he called me in and on the plate infpnt of me was a pile of what looked like pancakes i looked at hima nd raised an eyebrow he huffed and picked up my fork shoving what ever in my mouth it was amazing i groaned in pleasure " this is amazing please marry me " he smiled and he looked so smug " so what can we do today im bored " he shook his head

"you are not doing anything you need to rest" i frowned

"i don't thnk so i am not a invalid i can go out if i want " i stood up and he blocked me way "move stefan im bored " he shook his head so i ran around him annd out the door i could hear him behind me and people were staring i turned to look but he wasnt then but as i faced the front he was right infront of me i shrieked and tried to turn but he grabbed me and lifted me off the floor. he walked me back to mt house and sat me on the chair and shook his head

"you should now you cant out run me" i lauughed and so did he after the laughter died down he sat next to me leaning against me i was breathing heavily then stefans phone rang "its elena " i felt my face fall but told him to awnser it i layed on the sette and spread my legs out i heard stefan say byye to elena and he tapped my leg so he could sit down when he did i placed my legs on his lap and he ran his hand up and down them

" so what did elena want" i tried to keep my tone light

" she wanted to now if i wanted to go out today "

"oh thats go..." he cut me off

" i told her i cant i want to spend the day with my little flower " i blushed and he lend on me and kissed me on the cheek. i kissed his cheek and ran my fingers through my hair messing it up he smiled " so what film do you want to watch " i shrugged and told him to choose he pushed my legs off and was back with a film i don't recognize. he pressed play then walked over to me and lifted me off sitting in my place and laying me ontop of him. i was just getting comfy when my phone rang i jumped off stefan and awnsered it i was greeted by a hostile voice i reconized instantly

_so you think your all good because stefan is staying with you well he is doing it because he feel sorry for you , you reject your a slag you deserve so much less than him you better watch your back tomorrow _

the phone line went dead i just stood in shock.

"mia are you coming" i walked back in and laid down on him once again " so who was it on the phone " i just shrugged and said not to worry about it we watched the movie he kept placing kisses on my head i didnt know what he ment does he like me or is he just pitying me i snuggled deeper onto him when the door flew open and elena sstood there red faced and damon walked i after her

" so this is what you call looking after her letting her lay on you while you hug her " i saw damon smirk as stefan pushed me away i stood up and walked over to elena trying to be calm

" get out of my house this instant i may have a broke my wrist but i swear i cant still take you " she stared at me and damon smiled "oh and don't you smile mr i get anything i want because i am beyond pissed at you aswell so i suggest you take your smug look and your jelous troll and get the fuck out of my house before i call the police and have you removed " i looked at damon and elena there faces were blank and everything started to go fuzzy the last thing i saw was damon reaching for me and yet again every thing went black.

it was weird everything was blackbut i could still hear what was going on around me

" damon lay her on the sofa please and be careful of her wrist " i heard stefan telling damon then i heard damon hiss back

" i was going to lttle brother and what did you think i was ging to do just throw her on sofa " yes i thought to myself then i heard elenas voice

" look im so sorry i feel so terrible i shouldnt have just barged in here stefan can you forgive me "

"of course i can lovely love come here " i heard a sound of lips connecting and then damon making a gagging sound i felt my lips turn in to a smile then i heard damon

" she is smiling i think she can hear us either that or she is dreaming , mia can you hear me " i got all of my energy and moved my hand instantly i felt some one take it and squeezing it gently soon i felt my head become less clouded and my eyes flickered open and instaed of a pair of ice blue eyes i was met by by a deep blue pair then a sneer

"nice try you little whore better luck next time " then i heard stefan and damon come in fromt he kitchen i lifted my head slightly and the last name i ever expected myslef to call came out

" D...d.. damon" in a flash damons head was were elenas once had been

" yes im here il mio angioletto, how are you feeling you scared us for a moment then " i smiled at his nickname for me rembering before all this had happened he placed his hand behind me head and worked to sit me up. i sat up and saw stefan staring intently from the kitchen i smiled at him and held out my good hand for him to take slowly he walked over and took my hand in his gigantic ones squeexing it softly i pulled my hand out of his and wrapped one arm around each of the brothers hugging them close i felt both of their arms on my waist it was weird i felt safe around them. then there was a loud crash and the photo of me and my friends was on the floor and elena was standing opened mouth with mock shock. i lunged for her damon grabbed my waist pinning me to the sette and stefan got my arms.

"i am so sorry i was just looking and it slipped " her voice was to sweet to be trusted but apperetnly both of the both beieved her especially when she started the tears stefan let go of me and ran to elena telling her it was okay was he joking she just smashed my leaving present from my best friends damon saw i was about to loose it again and he pinned me down harder

"get off me damon i wont touch her " he looked at me and then moved i got up and ran to the picture not only was the frame broken but the picture was ripped my heart swelled in to my throat and i felt my eyes fill up as i stared at my now broken memory sobs racked through my chest and i began to pick up the pieces of glass i could hear someone telling me to leave it but blocked them out. i lifted my hand to my face to wipe away the tears but my hand was red with blood which was now smeared on my face i curled in a ball holding the picture to my chest finally letting myself feel the pain of losing the only people i cared about. i felt some one try to pick me up and i screamed

"don't touch me " i got up and ran into the bath room locking the door running my blood drenched hand under the water my cast was now stained red aswell and it wasnt like i could wash it then i looked at my reflection my face was smeared with blood my eyes red and puffy and my hair all knotted. i looked scary i couldnt help but laugh i turned in the shower and walked in not bothering to get unchanged or cover my cast i just sat there and let the water soak me washing away the blood and the pain i was feeling. i heard someone banging on the door

" mia let me in please " it was stefan i just curled in a ball and sat against the wall covering my ears i felt like was slowly loosing my mind. "mia please open the door please " i ignored him then i heard someone on the outside playying with the lock then the door swung open and stefan walked towards me getting himself drenched aswell he bent down and took my face in his hand i tried to look away but it was no good i couldnt " why are you hurting like this mia" i shook my head and sob broke through my chest again and he moved closer "tell me please " his eyes seemed to draw me in

" that picture was the only thing i had left from home and the only picutre i had of all of us togther" he shook his head and took my hand which was now blood free and kissed it softly i closed my eyes " please don't " he kissed it again his lips were so soft and tenative he reached over my head and shut the water off the lifted me up and started to take my top off i shrunk back "what are you doing ?" he moved in again

" getting you out of these clothes and into a towel" i nodded and let him strip me down to my underwear he was a gentleman and made sure he didnt look and when he was done he wrapped me in towel and led me out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. he rubbed his arms along mine trying to calm me. i walked awat from him and flopped down on my bed and he took my broken wrist and sighed " we need to go back to thhe hospital and get this re cast come get ready and we can be there in half an hour" shook my head and he lifted me up and laid me back down facing him and he threw a tank top and cotton shorts at me and told me to put them on i obeyed and the stood up and shoved my UGG bootss on and shuffled down the stairs and out the door to his car i stood with my arm folded over my chest he walked out 5 minutes later with a new set of clothes on and his hair no longer wet.

he unlocked it and i jumped in dramatically huffing he got in and shook his head fidling with the controls turning the heat up and the radio on. when we arrived he told me he was just going to ask how long it would be and he had left the keys in igntion so i took it out and locked the doors i know it seemed childish but i was tired and i didnt want to go into a hospital again he walked out and realised what he had done he ran up to it and banged on the window

" mia open the door this instant " i smiled widely and shook my head closing my eyes "mia open the door ! now the doctor is ready for you " i opened my eyes and rolled them and unlocked the doors he pulled my door open he was fuming but some how looked even sexier i looked up at him and his anger melted and he slid his arms under me and lifted me my arm wrapped around his neck and he placed his forehead to mine "you are lucky your cute other wise you would be in trouble " i stuck my toungue out and he the doctor plastered it again we drove home and he told me i had to go to bed early because of school tomorrow i nodded

" yes dad " i mumbled he asked me what and i said nothing when we got in he made me some toast and told me to go to bed i stomped up the stairs and slammed my door and he walked in afterwards and stalked towards me grabbing me and ruffley knocking me on to the bed then quilt over me. "good night mr salvatore" he smiled and pointed to his cheek i placed a kiss on it and he returned it but on my forehead

" goodnight miss parker sleep well my little flower" i smiled and nodded as he turned out the light i closed my eyes and sighed in content. I slept peacefully and was awoken by stefan knocking on my door i threw my pillow at him and he chuckled "get up or im coming in with cold water " i groaned and rolled out of bed i washed my face down being careful of my new cast and then threw on a graphic tee and some shorts i pulled my hair up applied some make up and but my sandals on and hopped down stairs to see stefan with a cup of coffee sat on the bar stools i walked up to him and grabbed it out of his hand. he glared at me and i smiled sweetly.

"thank you i needed this " he shook his head and grabbed another cup making another coffee i looked at the clock i still had half an hour. stefan called me and i turned to face him he looked uneasy i placed the cup down as walked towards him "yeah whats up"

" i promised id take elena to school .." he went to carry on but i cut him off

"its okay ill walk i need the air " he still loooked uneasy "ill be fine look you have my number if you need me or i need me ill call you okay " he nodded and walked towards the door

"ill see you at school be careful please " i rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the door and waved till is car disappeared i took a breathe and walked around i still had five minutes to kill in the end i decided to make some toast. i left and walked to school much like my first day i arrived just as the bell went.i had history first i hadnt been to that lesson yet but i found it in time i walked in and damon, bonnie , stefan and elena were all in this class i knocked on the door and walked in the teacher took a look a my wrist and sighed

" you must be miss parker are you able to write " i shook my head and mumbled an apoalgy he reached in to his dest and grabbed a laptop and thrust it into my hand i thanked him and then hurried to the seat at he back everyone watched me walking back as i walked past stefan he smiled and damon winked at me i couldnt help but blush. i started up the laptop and the teacher began talking the lesson constisted of shy smiled from stefan and bonnie, smirks and wnks from damon and ice glares from elena. i just stared at the screen. the bell went for next lesson and i closed the laptop and passed it back to the teacher thanking him i walked to my locker not bothering to wait for anyone when i got there i had to placed my books on the floor while i opened my locker when i bent down to pick them up they were gone. i stood up and they were in my locker with a note

_**your welcome see you in english ... D**_

i took the note and balled it up. i walked towards the group and matt was the first to notice me he walked over and gestured towards my wrist

"look at you here less than a week and your already broken" i looked down and blushed

"well what can i say im a bit of a clutz" i stepped forward and trpped instantly proving my point matt are caught me before i could do anymore damage.

" you got that right "i laughed and tried to catch up with the group convosation. they was all talking about elenas birthday which was coming up they were all going for a night on the town and asked if i wanted to come i nodded then regretted it as i saw elenas face grow red with anger she opened her mouth to shout when the bell rung out i had english with damon i groaned and shuffled towards the class and like before the teacher seemed uphappy about my wrist but gave me a laptop and told me to sit down. damon wasnt there yet but soon enough he walked through shooting flirty glances to all the girls in his path. he sat next to me and angeled his chair so it was facing me

"hows the wrist my little warrior" i shot him a dirty look and he laughed " you really had me worried yesterday when you went all crazy " i looked back at the screen my face growing hotter.

" well my wrist is still broken thanks to you and about yesterday thank you for comforting me "he smiled gently and took my non broken hand in his and kissed it gently i pulled it away quickly and scowled at him which just seemed to make he laugh. then out of no where a balled up peice of paper hit me full on thin the face i saw a girl wave at me and point towards the note i opened it and it read

_are you and damon slavatore together ? _

i looked at her a shook my head fiercely the girl nodded in understanding and turned back to her work she heard damon snigger next to her and she saw he had read the note he was neever going to let her live this down, before he could say anything else they bell went and he stormed out of the class room in a hurry to avoid him i just made it out of the door when i was pinned against the wall by my waist i looked up and damon was smirking

"what do you want damon" he smiled widely and moved in closer

"well that note in there was how i would say eye opening " i blushed but looked away from his hypnotic gaze

"it doesnt mean anything im sorry" his smile faltered and he lifted my chin so i had to look at him

" you don't need to be sorry my little warrior" i felt anger bubble up in me i wasnt his i pushed him away

" im not your anything you don't own me okay?" he started laughing and moved closer so i couldnt move he cupped my cheek in his hand

"oh i beg to differ mia " he moved closer and closer until we were less than a inch apart and his lips parted just then behind him i hear a voice i had never been so glad to hear

" so brother you have taken up stalking now" damon turned around and snareled at stefan who just smriked " let her go damon she doesnt want you near her" i went to walk away but damon grabbed me and pinned me close to his side stefans smile fell and he step closer to me as i tried to get out of damons embrace. all of a sudden damon shoved me back and took up the fighting stance with stefan both looking furious i ran inbetween them and faced stefan

" please don't , come on we have musical theatre " i held out my hand which he took and i towed him and not before shooting damon and dirty look. we arrived 5 minutes late and miss adams shook her head and told us to stand in the corner and practice for our auditons i dragged stefan with me and turned him so he faced me "whats the matter with you ? why do you let damon do that to you ?" i struggled to keep my volume low. he shook his head and closed his eyes

" he always has and he just gets under my skin i cant help but loose my temper when around him" i nodded in understanding and opened my arms to stefan he slowly walked into them bending down so he could lift me off the floor he crushed me to him and i nuzzled my face in his shoulder as i felt his breath tickle my ears after a whit he plaed me back on the floor and i pulled away for the rest of the lesson we read the script back to back then the bell went again and i had calcuas with elena i told stefan id see him around and walked to class i took my seat and wheen elena walked in she glared att me and i automaticlly though if looks could kill id be long gone.

once the lesson was finished i walked out of class and into the libary i didnt want to be around people so i sat in the furthest corner and grabbed the first book i saw. i leaned my heaad against the wall and starrted to read before i realised the bell went signaling for last lesson it flew bye and i got out of school and made my way to the front exit when i felt a hand on my shoulder i turned around and stefan was staring down at me frowning i knew i was in trouble so i looked in to his eyes and put on my pouty face he shook his head

"don't try it, you just disappear and don't even tell me were you are " i smiled sheepishly and nodded slowly he shakes his head in a disproving matter so i pout further andd i see he smile slightly taking this as my chance i quickly walk away shouting back

"you smiled im forgiven see you at mine " i arrived at mine before stefan and when i got inside i sat down on my sofa kicking my shoes off and turning on my stereo to my favourite rock channel and turned the volume to 50 so the floor was vibrating after 5 minutes i heard a soft know ck on the door i pause my music and walked over opening the door i saw an elderly woman with a deep scowl on her face " errm hi is there a problem?" i asked in the polite tone and i was suprised by the response

" yes there is a problem i don't know what your use to in miami but hear we don't have music screeching that loud" at the point i heard stefans car pull up and we walked towards us looking confused he asked the rude old hag what was wrong and she repeated what she said to me but this time pointing extremly rudely at me i narrowed me eyes and took a breath

"well listen here you..." i didnt get to finish as stefans hand clamped over my mouth

"i apoligize ill make sure she keeps the music to a minimal " she nodded and stomped off mumbling to herself when she was out of hearing range in pulled stefan hand from my mouth and pushed him away stomping inside and jumping down in the sofa he walking wearing an amused face he walked over to me and crouched down infront of me and i turned my head refusong to look at him he felt his hand on my cheek and i moved my face away again " come on mia "i shook my head and still refused to look at him. i felt him moved closer and his lips pressed gentley to my neck causing me to shiver his lips worked up to the corner on my lips

" stefan what are you doing?" i mumer and he smiled against my skin pulling away

"getting you to talk to me again " i narrowed my eyes and he smiled pleases with himself. i stood up and began to walk away when his arms snaked around my waist holding me in place " come on whats the matter" he bend down so we was eye level i sighed

" nothing i just don't feel well im gonna go jump in the shower" he smiled at nodded as i walked away he slapped me on my butt i gasped and he chuckled. i got in the shower using a carrier bag to cover my cast i got out and shoved on my abercrombie and fitch short shorts and a tank top slipping on a pair of fuzzy sock and yanking a brush threw my hair i walked down stairs and stefan was no where to be scene i checked outside and his car was still there i shrugged and as i turned stefan was right in front of me i jumped

"jesus stefan are you a ninja or something" i placed my hand on my racing heart laughing slightly. for some reason he wasnt smiling he looked almost guilty " whats happened " he smiled and played with my damp curls

" elena asked me to go movies with her tonight is it okay " i falsed a smile and pulled my hair from his hand

" go have fun you deserve it and you don't need to ask" i stood on my tiptoes and playfully ruffled his hair he smiled i walked around him and sat on the kitchen island he walked towards the stairs

"im gonna go change you need me just shout" i nodded just as he disappeared uo the stairs my phone bleeped i looked at it and it read

_hey baby been thinking about earlier sorry if i scared you ... D _

i smiled and wrote back

_i aint baby and don't worry about it but you need to stop pushing stefan ... M _

a couple of minutes past and he replyed

_but its so much fun :( and ill call you baby if i want baby...D _

i shook my head and didnt reply as i looked up i saw stefan walking down the stairs he looked so amazing he was wearing beige chinos with combat boots he had a black v neck and a grey cardigan which made his eyes sparkle like leaves in the rain. i saw a smirk appear on his face when i realised i was staring i felt the heat flood to my cheeks and i jumped of the island and wolf whisled

" well don't you look dashing " he smiled and walked towards me i squared up to him and he looked down and me crossing his arms over his chest looking extremly intimidating i started to back up and he followed me closing the gap between us till i couldnt move anymore he bend his head and i felt his nose glide down my neck his cool breath tickling i placed mt hand on his chest and looked into his eyes and he started to bend towards me just as his lips brushed mine the door bell rung out we jumped apart and i cleared my throat and stefan went to open the door

"why hello brother don't we look handsome" i smiled as i recognised damons voice

"what are you doing here damon?" stefan sounded annoyed

"well elena told me about your little date tonight so i thought id come and keep our little bambina company" i walked round so i was in the eye line of him he winked and i felt my cheeks flame with a walked past stefan and took me hand spining me round eying me hungrely i heard stefan growl so i puled my hand from damon and walked towards him i grab his hand from his pocket and sqeeze it

" go, have fun, paint the town red ill be fine i promise im only a phone call away" i stood on my tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek he kissed my forehead and muttered

" if you need anything call me and ill be there in no time" i nodded and pushed his out the door closing it behind me and turning to damon who was smiling dazzelingly he walked towards me and spread his arms out

"where is my hug mia?" i laughed and ran at his jumping into his arms nearly knocking him off his feet causing both of us to laugh. i pulled away and sat on the sofa looking threw the movie channel when damon snatchd it and put on _friday 13th_ and sat on the floor next to me. with out thinking i began running my fingers through it, after a few moments damon closed his eyes and i swear i hear a small moan come from him i fought a smile and focused on the film. half way threw i had my cusion er my face listening to damon snigger at me being scared i hit him in the face with the cusion, in a few seconds i was pinned under hit and he had a devious smile on his face "you really shouldnt have done that " i laughed and he smirked before tickling me i was so close to peeing myself i had to beg for mercy when he finally gave up i pulled him down and hugged on to him for the remainder of the film when that movie finished i got up and made a cup of soup and silently sat watching damon flick through the channels.

at nine i heard stefans car apprach and as i opened it he had thee biggest smile i even heard him whisling he walked in and dumped himself on the sofa smiling like an idiot i noticed damon stand up so i walked over and hugged him close and felt his lips press against my cheek and i pulled away smiling shyly

"see you tomorrow damon have a good night sleep" he nodded and kissed my forehead this time

"good night princess sleep well my bambina" after he left i walked back in the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. as i closed the door and stefan was standing there yet again causing me to jump. i saw his mouth turn up into a smirk knowing he had scared me yet again, i took a bite from the apple and walked around him

"so did my little steffie have fun on his date ?" i taunted and i heard him laugh as he followed me into the living room.

"yeah it was great and we really got along , she is perfect for me she is just so sweet and caring she even asked how you was , i could just loose my self in her eyes there so blue and oh her hair just so amazing." i smiled at him feeling my head becoming slightly dizzy i stood up from my chair and nodded

"thats really good , look im gonna hit the sack see ya " as he stood up i walked past and straight towards the stairs, trying to stop the hurti was feeling coming up. took the stairs two at a time and closed my door just as the tears began to fall i curled into a ball and buried my head in my chest letting myself cry i don't know why i was crying its not like i owned stefan he wasnt my boyfriend we was just friends and i mean just look at elena there is no way he would choose me. i heard a soft knock on the door and wipped my eyes and pretended to sleep i hurt stefan opened the door slowly and he walked in, my heart was beating faster and faster as i felt him hover above me i heard him sigh and felt his lips against my ear and he murmmerd

"i know your awake mia we can talk in the morning" then he left i couldnt sleep that night i couldnt get him and elena out of my mind. sooner than i thought my alarm went off and i got out of bed and shuffled the the bathrooom and splashed cold water on my face to wake me up and i walked out my door and straight in to something hard i looked up and stefan was staring down at me i felt so small when he looked at me like that. "so mia are you ready to talk" i looked down and murmered

"good morning stefan its good to see you" i smiled up and him and walked down the stairs he followed me down stairs and cornered me against the island in the kitchen i looked up at him " yes how may i help you " he wasnt smiling and his eyes looked sad

"whats the matter mia youve been acting funny since yesterday" i looked down avoiding his gaze he bent his knees so he could look in my eyes and i shook my head

"its nothing i just miss home alot and well its hard " he nodded but i could see he didnt belive it but like before he didnt push me he just pulled me into a hug crushing me to him. i pulled awat and told him i was going to get ready upstairs i got a text it was from jake

_me and your mum will be back tomorrow night see you then ... the house better be clean - J _

i huffed and walked downstairs, when i came down stairs stefan was standing with a cup of coffee in his hand i walked up to him just as he went to drink some and pulled it away drinking it myself. i placed the empty cup down and licked my lips smirking at him.

"hey mia do you want my cup off coffee" i giggled at his annoyed tone and shook my head

"no thanks im good oh by the way my mums back tomorrow so tonights our last night " his face turned from mock annoyance to sad i wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged into his chest he squeezed me to him i was really going to miss his presence round the house. i pulled away and looked up at him "im gonna miss you its wierd i feel like ive known you longer than 2 weeks " i laughed when i ffinished but i dawned on me that was the trurth stefan nodded his face serious

" i know and im gonna miss waking up to your smiling face " i pushed him playfully and roll my eyes looking over at the clock it was already 8:30 i jumped away from him and slipped my converse on and grabbed me school bag making a run for the door but i was stopped by a hand around my waist " not so fast mia ill take you today " i turned to face him and he pulled me close and hugged we for the second time this morning yet again i pulled away

" come on mr salvatore i don't wanna be late ! " he smiled and took my hand dragging me towards his car i sat in and buckled up and turned on the radio to kerrang, he looked at me with a confused look " what?" he smiled and shook his head

"just didnt take you for a rock kind of girl" i shook my head back at him

"you'll be surprised by the amount you don't know about me stefan " i winked at him causing him to smirk

"i could say the to you emilia " i saw something in his eyes but it was gone just as quick so i ignored it and laughed.

by the time we got to school me and stefan where singing at the top of our lungs to _teenagers- my chemical romance _as he parked the car i saw elena across the lot giving me the dirtest lok she could muster , i looked down and started to unbuckle my seat belt just as i opened the door elena was on stefans side opening his door and sitting on his lap i glanced over to see them kissing and slid out walking away not looking back i stopped at my locker and opened it taking the books from my bag and switching them with the ones i needed as i got the last one it slipped and fell to the floor i bent down to get it and as i went to grab it so did another hand i looked up and smiled as i saw it was matt . he had my book in his hand i stood up

"thank you matt it just slipped and well with my wrist its hard to catch" he laughed and closed my locker for me and leaned down and placed my book in my bag before passing it to me

" its okay mia and you proberly couldnt catch before the wrist" my eyes widened and i pushed him playfully

" alright matt when this heals me and you on the football pitch "

"i look forward to it " he slung his arm around my shoulder and we started walking to my first lesson. as i approached my calcus class he told me he'd see me around and left we to walk in on my own i took my seat at the back and waited for the teacher to start it seemed to drag on forever and when it was finally over and i walked towards the door my path was blocked by elena i glared at her and struggled to keep my voice even

"excuse me please your blocking my way " she sneered at me and turned on her heels stomping down the hallway i sighed and shook my head making my way to english i arrived and everyone was already sat down even damon was sitting in his seat. i walked i with a confused look on my face and he smirked " how come your here so early " he chuckled and waited till i sat down and leaned across whispering to me

" because i wanted to watch you walk , you have a sexy wiggle " my cheeks flamed a bright scarlet and i pushed him away causing him to laugh just then i felt his hand slowly working its way up my thigh i froze and it got higher and higher untill the teacher cleared his throat making me snap out of my trace i kicked damon in the shin with all my power and his hand left my thigh the lesson flew by and as i packed up damons arm snaked round my waist and he held me close to him. ii tried to pull away but he refused to let me go as i left the class we ran straight into stefan i groaned and leaned on damon waiting for them both to come to blows but instead damon left go of me and pushed me slightly towards stefan smiling warmly at me before turning and leaving. almost immidantly my phoone flashedit was a text from damon which read

_i did what you ask and will try to no longer anger saint stefan you better appreactate this mia my bambina - D_

i smiled widley texting back

_thank you so much damon it means so much to me and i do appreactate it so much love you - M _

i tucked my phone away and looked at stefan who was still awe struck over damon i laughed and pushed him and he looked down at me shaking his head

"you are a god send whatdid you do to damon" i smiled and him and blushed shrugging and walking way he followed and we stopped at our usual crowd. stefan walked straight to elena and enloped her in a hug i looked down and kicked my foot into the ground just then my phone went off and yet again it was from damon

_hey couldnt help but notice you looked a bit down , meet me in the library now and ill put a smile on that face - D _

i smiled and put my phone away i told everyone i was goin to the library and i would see them at lunch as i walked in to the libary i saw the women was not at her desk and i continued walking right to the back i was just about to turn and leave when i was pulled back wards i was just about to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth and i heard damons voice in my ear

" don't be afrid mia it just me " i smiled under his hand and he removed it turning me to face him i smiled slightly at him and then he opened his arms inviting me into a hug i didnt hesitae as i layed in to his chest his hand wrapped around me securly and he played with my hair calming me down instantly, i pulled back slightly and he looked at me dead on in the eyes his lips parted slightly and his eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes a few times before he slowly started to lean in slowly giving me the chance to stop him but i didnt want to i needed this i deserved to feel happy he stopped when there was a few inches apart and looked at me one more time yet again giving me a chance to stop but instead i crushed my lips to his they were soft and tender after a few seconds he kissed me back it went from sweet and gentle to ruff and passionate in no time my hands wove in his hair as one of his hands gripped my hair and the other held me to him by my waist after a few minutes i pulled away from air and his lips moved to my neck making thier way up back to my lips claiming them once again this time he ran his toungue along the bottom of my lip asking me to give him entrance to my mouth i took a moment to decided before slowly parting my lips and his tounge slid past my teeth slowly working its way round my mouth coveing itt with the taste of him he circled it once more before probbing and massaging my tounge with his tryiing to get a reaction i teased him for a little longer before sliding my tound into his mouth causing him to groan i smirked against his mouth. just then someone cleared their throat and we pulled back and there stood elena with her phone in hand she smiled and tucked it away in her pocket she looked at me

" well well well mia you do move fast don't you i wonder what stefan will say when he sees this and the rest of the school find out that you go to second base so quickly good job damon i don't think you would do so well " i looked at damon who was smirking at me and in his eyes i could see the same as stefan he loved elena. i pushed him away from me and walked to elena taking a deep breath

"you know what your welcome to them both because i know you need the attention" i barged past her and slowly started to run through the school ignoring everyone that was looking i ran straight out of the gates and didnt stop till i got home i would deal with leaving later i ran into the guest room and grabbed stefans case and lugged it down stairs i placed it in my garage and wrote a text to him

_your suitcase is in the garage please don't try and get in i just need some time alone im sorry - M _

the tears were flowing so strongly i couldnt see properly and minutes later my phone bleeped

_ive just seen elena and she showed me the video , why would you kiss damon maybe its best you are on your own for a bit - S _

i collapsed in the floor and let the tears over take me i felt my head spin and my vision became blurred it wasnt long before i fell into darkness but inlike before it was peaceful i felt like i was floating in thin air feeling wieghtless i reveld in the feeling of utter tranqility before i was awoken by a blanket of ice hitting me my eyes flew open and standing there was jake and my mum i rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up

"what are you guys going home your not back till tomorrow " they stared at me like i was crazy and i looked at my phone it was the next day i had been out cold for a whole day. i had 6 text messgaes and 8 missed calls i stood up and made my way shakey legged to my room laying on my bed i looked at the text messages

_1st message sent 3:56pm _

_hey mia im sorry about earlier but i was in shock we need to talk - S _

_2nd message sent 4:39pm _

_mia message me back please i know your upset - S _

_3rd message sent 8:59pm _

_mia please awnser me i miss yoour voice - S _

_4th message sent 8:00 am _

_i havent heard from you ill see you at school we need to talk please - S _

_5th message sent 10:00 am _

_mia why arent you at school is everything okay im worried please message back - S _

_6th message sent 60mins ago _

_if i dont get an awnser by 7 im coming round - S_

i looked at the clock it was 6:50 i typed in his number and pressed call he awnsered on the 2nd ring

**hello mia are you okay ? WHY DIDN'T YOU MESSAGE ME BACK IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ! **

_**stefan im sorry i blacked out when i goot home yesterday and only just woke up im so sorry gor everything i was stupid and naive and it didnt mean anything to me im sorry **_

**mia you passed out for a whole day ou need to go to hospital now and we can discuss that later **

**i**_** cant go hospital my mum and jake are home they wont let me leave the house ill be fine really **_

**no listen ill be there in 5 minutes no arguing and you'll have to climb down you balcony **

_**but stefan ...**_

the phone line was dead i cursed down the phone and changed my clothes into my spongebob pyjammas and sat on the bed waiting for him to come and like he said he was there in 5 minutes and was standing underneath my widow and told me to climb down it wasnt that hard and as i reached the bottom i was crushed to stefans chest i let my hand stay at my sides and he pulled away and his hand went to my forehead feeling if i had a fever after a few minuteshe withdrew and shook his head

"you are such a liabilty your forehead is on fire and you dont even care" i shrugged and avoided his gaze feeling so guilty he took my wrist and towed me to the car i climbed in and turned towards the window as he strated the car we drove in silence the whole way and when he pulled up i climbed out and as i went to walk past him he grabbed my arm and made me look right in to his eyes i felt mine fill up and with tears he shook his head and began to pulll me towards the hospital he explained to the nurse and she sent us straight through to the doctor i sat on thr chair with stefan behind me following me with his eyes te doctor walked in and askedme what was the problem i opened my mouth to say nothing when stefan spoke up

"she came home yesterday at 11 and blacked out and woke up about half an hour ago " i glared at him and after a hour of getting examined he told me it was if i got to stressed out i would black out and gave me some pills that i had to take 3 times a day and they would stop me getting to worked up i smiled at him and hopped of the seat and walked out the doors with stefan hot on my heels he stopped me again

" why did you kiss him mia " i froze and looked him in the eyes shaking my head

" I ... I dont know " he shook hiis head

" i want the truth mia atleast you owe me that" i felt the anger fuel up in me and before i coud stop it i exploded

" the truth you wanna know the truth i was jealous of you and elena it hurt so much to see you to together i though well maybe i deserved to be loved and held by someone even if it couldnt be you ... there happy " i was sobbing and he was frozen in shock i tore my hand from his and began to run my chest was on fire and my sight was blotchy bt i dint care i pushed myself further and further soon enough i felt my head go light and before i knew it everything was dark again i heard some one scream out my name then i was floating what felt like a cloud the wind whipped my face and it was refreshinng.


End file.
